The invention relates to a flange particularly for a device for separating an aerosol from air.
Published German Patent Application No. DE 3,311,682 discloses an air drying system for a compressed air apparatus driven by a compressor, especially the air-brake apparatus of motor vehicles. It operates with a drying agent which has a limited absorption capacity and has to be changed frequently as liquid accumulates.
Furthermore, German Utility Model No. DE-GM 85/01,736 discloses an air de-oiling element which is constructed as a changeable filter. This means that the coalescer is disposed in a replaceable element. This replaceable element can be fastened to a separator head with a central mounting screw thread. A disadvantage of this known oil separator is that when the coalescer is changed, the entire replaceable element must be removed and replaced with a fresh one. As a result, a large amount of waste, in particular waste requiring special handling, must be disposed of.